1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus and an interactive human face login method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As smart computing devices have gained a great popularity, the process of recognizing personal identity to login an electronic apparatus or an application program has become a daily routine to modern people. The electronic apparatus is such as a notebook, a mobile phone, a tablet PC or a smart watch, and the application program is such as E-mail, chat software or a community platform. Both the electronic apparatus and the application programs require identity recognition in order to retrieve personal information to executing relevant applications.
Conventional method of identity recognition uses a set of personal passwords inputted through an input device such as keyboard, mouse, or touch screen. The conventional method secures personal privacy, but is an unpleasant experience to the user who has to bother to input their passwords for the purpose of identity recognition. Particular, when most mobile computing devices have replaced physical keyboard with virtual keyboard of touch screen, the input of passwords is made more difficult and inconvenient.